Game of DuelsDuel Master
by Riki91
Summary: A adventure of a 17 years old boy about Duel Master.
1. Chapter 1

-Ketuda

-Yoshi

(Both unknown player so I say just give name A and B)

Both player set 5 shields up and draw 5 cards.

'A' start by charging Skull Hunter in manazone. 'B' charges Terror Pit and ends his turn. 'A' put pipippi in mana and ends his turn. 'B' charges Bell Hell De Gaul and cast ghost touch, a card fly way from A's hand and goes to its graveyard.

Shit!-'A' says. Its Spiral Gate in his grave, he has only one copy of it.

'A' charges Emperor Marco and summons Skull Hunter.

'B' charges Gajirabute and summons Black Shadow, Darkfang Ninja, 'A' put a card from his to his own grave. In next turn 'A' just charge a nature mana and attack to B's shield. The blue robot smash B's shield and breaks it.

B doesn't afraid by this attack, the broken peaces of shield comes together and it is Terror Pit. Destroy your creature, B says.

After charging Ballom Emperor in mana B again cast Ghost Touch. Last card in A's hand goes to graveyard, and B end his turn.

A draw a card and it's a 2 cost Jasper of Obstinacy. He summons it, and ends his turn.

B didn't charge mana, he summon Deathraios and destroy it. Jasper return to A's hand.

A drew a card. Now he has 2 cards in hand. He charge Tagtapp and summon Jasper.

B draw and charge Terror Pit and end turn. The drew card of A is Tagtapp and he summon it, and ordered Jasper to attack B's shield. The half red half blue monster brakes one of B's shields by a shot of its cannon.

B takes shield to hand then draws. He summons Gajirabute after charging a mana. One of A's shield just disappear. That's shield goes to A's grave.

Your turn, B says.

A replied, 'I wonder why u didn't attack'.

A draw a card, its Jasper again. He summon it and attack with Tagtapp first. The Sprit Quartz breaks one of B's shields. The broken shield was Shield trigger Terror Pit, and B destroy tagtapp with it.

Why you destroy Tagtapp, one of my Jasper still can attack.

Finish your turn quick

One Jasper of A attack to B's shield, and breaks it.

B charges a mana after draw and evolves Gagirabute to Ballom Emperor, Lord of Demons. All jasper return to A's hand.

I end my turn, your turn

Still not attack. Why?

B didn't reply A.

A draw a card. He charges jasper to mana and summons Jasper and Qurian, and draws another card.

B draw card and without charging mana he summon Curse Guy, Suicidal Treasure and Gigaslug. A draw a card and summon a mana evolution Huckle Kirin Sawyer.

I summon Huckle Kirin Sawyer, mana evolution on Tagtapp, A say

Horses like monster with two swords in hands appear.

Shield Force ability, my creatures can't be blocked by creatures with less power. Now I attack with jasper and you have to destroy Curse Guy.

B destroy Curse and jasper return to A's hand.

Qurian attack your last shield, Gigaslag can't block, a say.

B take last shield to hand, it's not Shield trigger

Huckle Kirin goes, todomida, A almost shouting to say this.

B has been thrown few away from the table where they playing. B was lying on floor, when he open his eyes, he see the another player comes towards him. In few steeps other player came in light, B try to look at him.

After looking A's face B afraid too much. He saw a young girls face, full of scratches and blood with big red eye.

.net/hphotos-ak-ash3/563081_2047805812714_1771506614_1047636_1762470824_


	2. Chapter 2

Rick suddenly open his eyes, his eyes is like he saw a ghost. He turns around and looks to his Duel Master deck case, it was on table right beside his bed. He opened the case, and looks his deck. All cards are in deck are known to Rick, there is no dark card there.

Then it was a dream, a bad dream. Rick says in his mind. He also says, why I use mono darkness deck, I never use darkness in my deck, why I'm not attacking to opponent. Why? And after all who was that girl?

He looks to the clock at table, its 7am. Ah, due to bad dream I weak up in right time, that's good, Rick says with little smile on his face.

It's a sunny day of winter, the sky is blue and birds are twittering like a song.

Rick's gives him breakfast and says, 'You weak up early today, so I make your favourite breakfast today'. 'Wow' Rick replied. He quickly finished his breakfast. He takes his school bag, opens his deck case and looks the deck and attaches it with his pants. 'Goodbye mom' Rick leaves home by saying this. His mom says 'Take care'. 'Ok mom, bye' Rick replied. There is a big tree in front of Rick's house, birds are twittering sweetly in there. Rick listen them quiet wondering. He never pays attention on this before, but today they twitter so nicely that he has to pay attention. In few minutes his school bus comes, and he rides on it.

In bus Jon waits for Rick, he is best friend of Rick and every time he keep a place for Rick in bus. 'Hey Rick, wassup' Jon asks, 'did you finish all home work today?' Rick says 'yup, I did but the math was quiet hard'. Rick sit right beside Jon and look towards outside. Its beautifully today.

Well, Rick is 17 years old boy, with long gray hair blue eyes. He plays Duel Master form last two years. He lives suburbs side of town. His school is little far away from his house. And Jon is same age with Rick. He has black medium size hair. He lives near Rick's house. They two are friends from childhood. They mostly play Duel Master when they were child.

Bus reached to school, it's a three stored building with a big playground in front of it. There are two basketball court right sides of playground, and few benches and table to sit right beside the court. Four Duel Master tables also placed there. Most of time students play Duel Master on these tables.

So how is this Duel Master game? It required a 40 cards deck, a dueling table, some planning some strategy and sometimes lucks. Now the dueling table. The dueling table had two black lines which were divided in three section called 'zones'. Behind the first black line was the mana zone. Between the two black lines was the shield zone, but they were stay from the left to middle parts of the zone, for the right part of that zone was place for the deck and the graveyard. And finally, above the second black line was the battle zone. A normal dueling table had both sides shaped like this and the middle of the table was the largest part, the huge battle zone where the main battle take placed.

There are two types of cards. One is Creature and another one is Spell. In order to summon creatures or cast spell, one must have enough cards in their mana zone. Creature put on battle zone, and after using spell effect spell goes to graveyard. If any creatures destroy, normally it goes to graveyard. And player can use maximum four copy of any card.

At the start of a duel, one has to shuffle their deck, put the top 5 cards of it face down on the shield zone, and draw 5 cards. In order to win, one must manage to break all of their opponent's shields and then give a direct attack with a creature.

I summon Lord Reis, Spirit of Wisdom, now I can draw one card due to Lord Reis attack Aqua Humpty break his last shield ike- a boy shouting.

Is he Edo? Rick asks to Jon. Jon replied, yes.

And who is another guy? Rick ask again

May be he is Chirago, a new duelest in our school. People say he is good player, but I don't think he is as good as you, Rick.

The last card from Edo's shields zone flew away, he grab it.

Edo has no creature and no shields. In other hand Chirago have a blocker with and no shields.

Chirago says, let's see how you win now, I have blocker to block your speed attacker.

Edo didn't reply, he summons Marauder Deis Drive

Marauder Deis Drive attack to Aqua Humpty, Ike

Chirago didn't block that attack, both creature flew and go to owner's grave

I end my turn, Edo says

Chirago charge a mana and cast a spell, Diamond Sword.

Now blocker can attack player, so Lord Reis attack, todomida

He win against Edo, Rick says, Edo one the best duelst in our school, and he win against Edo.

Ya, I Chirago is a good duelest, Jon says

Let's duel with new guy; I wanna see how he wins against me.

You really want do this.

Why not? It's fun with a new strong player.

Hey Chirago, Rick call him

Chirago turn around, he see a boy in his age call him. Yes, Chirago replied. Rick say, it was very good game. Thanks, Chirago replied happily. Do you have time for another duel? Rick asks.

Huh….I have, you want duel with me?

Yes, Rick replied

Looks like I become famous here, ok kettou da!

Yoshi- Rick reply

A 20 years old boy, wear a black sunglass sit at roof of school and watching the duel. The boy says at last I found you. You just need some knowledge and lots of dueling sprit.

Rick shouting 'I summon Straight, Fighting Ogre and evolve it in Ogre Hell, Annihilator Fist, and I destroy your King Kere. Ogre Hell breaks your last two shields.' Two cards from Chirago's shield zone flew in air, and he quickly grab those cards Rick continued, Dacity Dragoon attacks, todomida. Ok that was a great duel for me, I'm new here, and in the place where I came from very few people play duel master, Chirago says. Ya, it was a good game. You are almost winning the duel…but deck is better than yours, so I win. Your deck is good…. The bell rings, notified that break time is over Rick says, ok Chirago I've to go, I have class to attend. Me too, Chirago replied. Rick and Jon went to the class as well as Chirago went. At 4:30 pm the class ends, Jon got some job from sir, so Rick stay sit at playground and wait for Jon. Suddenly the boy who was watching Rick's duel comes to Rick. He says, are you Rick? Ya, Rick replied The boy says, 'we need to talk'. 


End file.
